Flor de Loto
by Lillum-Sama
Summary: Todo comienza cuando Ren Ichinose en uno de sus habituales paseos por el parque se encuentra con una misteriosa mujer que le resulta vagamente familiar. Pronto esta se convertira en la única confidente de Ren, cuyo mundo ha comenzado a resquebrajarse.
1. Encuentro Predestinado

**Disclaimer**: Ni Nana ni sus personajes me pertenecen de ninguna manera, son creación de Ai Yazawa-sensei, aunque para mi defensa tengo el candado de Ren, el anillo de Nana y dos playeras de Blast y Trapnest.

---

**Encuentro Predestinado**

**---  
**

_Una vez más, escapé de aquella infinita oscuridad y suavemente llamé ese nombre… La música del amanecer me despertó al nombre de aquella hermosa flor…_

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que mamá se fue con Satsuki a Japón dejándonos a papá y a mi dependiendo el uno del otro aquí en Londres. Aunque extrañaba a la hermana con la cual había pasado los últimos ocho años de mi vida, con quien había convivido incluso desde el vientre de mi madre, no podía evitar sentir un leve alivio al tenerlas a ambas lejos. Por supuesto amo a mi madre y a mi hermana, tanto como a mi padre, pero me era imposible volver a ver a mamá igual… en realidad, a ninguno de los tres podría volver a verlos igual.

Toda la vida me han dicho como soy la viva imagen de mi madre pero con la personalidad de papá –todo lo opuesto a Satsuki que luce igual que papá pero a menudo actúa como mamá- sin embargo, poco a poco he descubierto que todo en lo que aquello creía es una mentira. Mi personalidad se parece a papá, pero eso es porque desde pequeño siempre ha sido la persona que mas he admirado, todo el tiempo lo observaba y trataba de copiar hasta el mas mínimo detalle de lo que hacía, como hablaba, como actuaba. A menudo imitaba sus expresiones frente al espejo hasta que tenía la certeza de que eran como las de él. Así fue como sin darme cuenta, o más bien, con todo mi empeño, me convertí en una pequeña replica de el. Lo cierto es que… siempre sentí que éramos diferentes, aunque nunca espere descubrir que era tanto…

El viento frío de la mañana de Londres me ayudaba a pensar y relajarme. Con mi guitarra al hombro me dirigí a Green Park para practicar un poco. Esta era otra de las razones por las cuales me agradaba que mamá estuviera en Japón, nunca me habría dejado salir solo por esta gran ciudad temiendo que me ocurriera algo. Papá era diferente, el confiaba en mi y tenía la certeza que nada malo ocurriría. Como apenas hacia una media hora había dejado de llover, la mayoría de las bancas del parque estaban mojadas, incluyendo aquella en la que solía tocar para Reira a menudo, razón por la cual tuve que adentrarme más entre los árboles para buscar un lugar donde establecerme.

Estaba a punto de darme por vencido, cuando desde lejos pude percibir a alguien cantando. La voz era un poco más grave que la de Reira, pero desde el momento en que la escuche se sumergiría en mi mente y por mucho tiempo después sería incapaz de olvidarla. Cantaba una canción que ya casi había olvidado, una canción que mamá a menudo escuchaba entre sus viejos discos. Aunque no recordaba el nombre ni el grupo, al escucharla pude remembrar el rostro melancólico de mi madre al observar el reproductor de música y pienso que fue eso lo que me guío hasta la mujer que la cantaba. Pude verla recargada al tronco de un árbol, con los ojos cerrados y meneando ligeramente su cabellera negra que llevaba hasta el hombro, con sus manos tocaba los acordes de una invisible guitarra, alrededor de su cuello una cadena con una llave saltaba al son al que se movía y en su brazo izquierdo llevaba un tatuaje de una flor de loto. Mientras escuchaba intentaba recordar que canción era, estaba seguro que la tenía en la punta de la lengua, incluso tenía la certeza de que podía tocarla con mi guitarra.

Estaba por ponerlo en práctica cuando por error pise una rama seca que se partió en dos y con ello rompió la concentración de la mujer. Sin decir nada me miró por unos momentos, como si me estuviese evaluando. Le devolví la mirada evaluándola igualmente. Ahora que había dejado de cantar se veía un poco mayor, tal vez de la edad de mamá, además, había algo en ella que me resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero no podía ubicar que era.

-¿Tocas la guitarra? – preguntó ella luego de largos momentos de evolución, su tonó era ligeramente sarcástico. Me limité a asentir levemente. - ¿Y qué puede tocar un niño de tu edad? – Preguntó aún con el mismo tono sarcástico - ¿Plaza Sésamo?

-Por supuesto que no – respondí ligeramente molesto, sintiéndome insultado – Con esta guitarra solo toco buena música.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué se supone que es buena música? – preguntó con sorna, parecía querer molestarme, pero no se lo iba a permitir.  
-Para tu información puedo tocar prácticamente cualquier cosa, pero me especializo en Punk y Rock y tocó mejor cualquier canción de los Sex Pistols que la mayoría de los mediocres guitarristas que hacen covers hoy en día – bueno, tal vez exageraba un poco sobre lo bien que tocaba, apenas podía tocar un par de canciones de los Sex Pistols y las de la banda de papá, pero ella no tenía porque enterarse. Cuando me miró con incredulidad añadí – Incluso puedo tocar la canción que cantabas ahora.

-Vaya, si que eres un pequeño prodigio – dijo todavía con sarcasmo pero parecía creerme un poco más que antes - ¿Qué tal si me iluminas con tu habilidad y tocas lo que estaba cantando?

Caí redondo ante su provocación, pero no iba a echarme para atrás. Incluso si no recordaba que canción era, cuando me acomode la guitarra fue como si mis dedos la recordaran y comenzaron a tocar por si solos. Poco a poco me deje llevar por la música y sin darme cuenta en que momento ocurrió, la mujer me estaba acompañando con la voz. Verla cantando al son de mi guitarra me produjo un extraño sentimiento que no podía descifrar, era diferente a cuando tocaba para Reira, pero igualmente me agradaba. Pronto me deje llevar completamente por la música y por la voz que me acompañaba, una voz que sonaba llena de melancolía y añoranza.

-No lo haces nada mal enano – me dijo cuando la canción finalizó, pero en esta ocasión ya no había sarcasmo en su voz – Me sorprende que seas capaz de tocar esa canción, no, más bien me sorprende que siquiera la conozcas ¿Dónde la aprendiste?

-La verdad es que no me acuerdo – admití – Me sonó cuando te oí cantarla, probablemente me la enseño mi papá, hasta hace algunos años vivía en Japón.

-Así que es por eso… - pareció quedarse pensativa unos momentos, entonces volvió a hablar bastante seria – Pero ten cuidado en el estribillo, te equivocaste un par de veces aunque casi no se notó te recomiendo que lo practiques un poco más. – Entonces sonrió - ¿Puedo preguntar como te llamas enano? ¿O prefieres que te siga llamando enano? – añadió de nuevo con un ligero sarcasmo.

-No soy ningún enano, apenas tengo ocho años – le dije con mala cara – En unos años seré más alto que tú – ella solo se rió ante mi reacción, pero por alguna razón no me hizo enojar y casi en un susurro añadí… - Mi nombre es Ren.

-Oh venga, no me salgas tímido ahora – dijo ella – Dí tu nombre más fuerte que no te escuche.

-Te dije que me llamó Ren – respondí con voz normal mientras alzaba la vista para mirarla, pero al hacerlo por un segundo pensé que habría sido mejor no hacerlo. Su rostro parecía haberse congelado y pude percibir una terrible tristeza en sus ojos, como si mi nombre le hubiera traído malos recuerdos. No pude evitar bajar la mirada ante su expresión, me sentía avergonzado, como si hubiera visto algo que no debiera. Sin embargo, al momento de hacerlo sentí su mano sobre mi cabeza y alce la mirada para encontrar que se había hincado ante mi de manera que estaba a mi estatura.

-Tienes un buen nombre Ren – me dijo con un tono que no pude identificar, pero su mirada se había suavizado notoriamente y me miraba con una expresión que me hizo sonrojar de alguna manera.

-Gr-gracias – respondí algo azorado. Ella pareció percatarse, pues inmediatamente soltó una carcajada y volvió a su expresión distante y sarcástica y revolvió mi cabello.

-Bien Ren-kun, ha sido un placer conocerte – dijo poniéndose de pie nuevamente – Me has hecho pasar un buen rato, pero ya debo irme.

Me quedé observándola unos instantes, sin estar muy seguro de que debía de hacer cuando finalmente mi cuerpo pareció ser capaz de reaccionar así como mi voz y corrí hacia donde ella casi desaparecía.

-¡Espera! – le grite con fuerza - ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Volveré a verte?

A lo lejos ella sonrió enigmáticamente.

-¡Volveré mañana! – le volví a gritar - ¡Y pasado mañana! ¡Y el resto de la semana! ¡Espero verte alguno de esos días!

Solamente vi como agitaba la mano antes de subirse a su motocicleta y desaparecer entre los autos, mientras yo permanecía de pie, incapaz de hacer nada más, solo observarla alejarse más y más, preguntandome si la volvería a ver.

---

**Continuara...**

---

_Wii! Al final el primer capitulo de una nueva historia. Comence a planearla a mitad de Winter Sleep y terminé de decidirme hoy mientras leía algunos comentarios en Mangafox y releia algunos capitulos del manga. También en Winter Sleep dejé completamente inconcluso como es que Nana había reaparecido y como era posible que hubiera hecho un dueto con Reira O.o' eso sí era raro, por no decir imposible, bajo circunstancias normales. Algo que me preguntaron antes y que mejor aclaro de una vez, de ninguna manera habra IRenxNana aquí ¿De acuerdo? En serio, es ridiculo, para empezar Nana es de la edad de Hachi! De cualquier manera, espero sus comentarios al respecto; ¿qué les pareció? ¿Sugerencias para la trama? ¿Algo les desagrado? ¿O hubieran esperado algo diferente?_


	2. Cherry

**Disclaimer**: Ni Nana ni sus personajes me pertenecen de ninguna manera, son creación de Ai Yazawa-sensei, de otra manera ya sería yo rica y famosa. Hikaru es personaje mio ambiental.

---

**Cherry**

**---  
**

Había pasado una semana desde mi encuentro con aquella misteriosa mujer en el parque y no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Por supuesto no era que estuviera enamorado ni ninguna tontería por el estilo, tenía más sentido común que eso, es decir ¡Tenía la edad de mi mamá! Solo mi hermana sería capaz de enamorarse de alguien tan mayor que ella, gracias a eso ya sabía hasta que pasta de dientes usaba "su Shin" y estaba un poco harto al respecto. No, la razón por la que no podía dejar de pensar en esta mujer era muy diferente… Era como sí la conociera de algún lado, la hubiera visto antes… Incluso su voz me parecía muy familiar, pero no podía ubicar donde la había escuchado cantar antes y lo cierto es que una voz como aquella no era fácil de olvidar. Se había metido en mi cabeza y no la podía sacar de el, sin darme cuenta esa misma noche me encontraba en mi habitación practicando la canción de esa misma tarde. Esto pareció sorprender a papá, que poco después de que empezara a practicar se apareció en el marco de mi puerta.

-¿Y esa canción? – me preguntó. Su rostro denotaba curiosidad y… algo más.

-No lo sé, hoy me acorde de ella y decidí practicarla – conteste sin molestarme en levantar la mirada, concentrado en mis dedos sobre las cuerdas - ¿Qué no me la enseñaste tú?

-Me temo que no, nunca he siquiera intentado tocar esa canción.

Lo mire atónito, si el no me había enseñado esa canción ¿Entonces quien?

-Tienes un buen oído Ren, tu madre la ha escuchado tantas veces desde que estabas en su vientre que seguro inconcientemente la fuiste aprendiendo – me dijo el sin darle aparentemente mucha importancia y finalmente sonrió con una sonrisa satisfecha - ¿Qué puedo decir? Mi hijo es un genio.

Sonreí también. Me gustaba cuando hablaba así de mi, que me llamara su hijo con tanto orgullo. Mucha gente decía que papá era un hombre frío, pero conmigo y con Satsuki nunca se había comportado mal. Era cierto que muchas veces dejamos de verlo por largos periodos de tiempo por su trabajo, pero siempre que volvía traía un presente para nosotros y pasaba todo el tiempo libre jugando y consintiéndonos. Después de todo fue el quien me enseño a tocar la guitarra. Para mi no había mejor hombre que él en este mundo.

-Venga, deja de practicar un rato y vamos a cenar – dijo entonces él con una sonrisa – Traje comida china.

-¿Otra vez? – Pregunte con cara de asco mientras dejaba mi guitarra sobre la cama – Llevamos las últimas dos semanas comiendo comida china, extraño el sabor de la comida "real", por lo menos podrías traer algo de variedad, no tienes idea de lo que daría por un buen sukiyaki. Mamá nunca… - y entonces me detuve en seco, incapaz de completar la frase que iba a decir. Pero fue muy tarde, aunque papá intento disimularlo pude darme cuenta de la sonrisa triste en su rostro.

-Extrañas a mamá y a Sat-chan ¿Verdad? – me preguntó. No podía mentirle, las extrañaba, por lo que asentí levemente - ¿Pero entonces no sería mejor si fueras a Japón con…

-¡No! – Exclamé antes de que terminara de formular su pregunta – No quiero ir a Japón, ya lo he dicho antes. Me quedaré aquí.

-Pero Ren…

-¿Por qué no lo entiendes papá? No quiero ir allá. Es cierto que extraño a mamá y a Satsu-chan, pero si me fuera te extrañaría más a ti – admití – Y no quiero dejarte aquí solo, Satsu-chan cuidara de mamá por lo que es mi deber permanecer a tu lado – Aunque aun lucía algo triste la sonrisa de papá se ensancho y me abrazo por los hombros, acercándome a él.

-Gracias Ren.

Cerré los ojos disfrutando de la calidez de mi papá. Definitivamente, no había mejor hombre que él. Y de ahí salía otra de las razones por las cuales no quería ir a Japón, no quería encontrarme con aquel hombre. Mi papá estaba aquí y permanecería a su lado, no había razón para que me fuera.

---

Los siguientes días sin falta volví al parque al mismo lugar donde me había encontrado con aquella mujer, pero cada día volvía decepcionado a casa porque no había aparecido y sin embargo al día siguiente volvía con la esperanza de encontrarla, negándome a darme por vencido. Por las tardes practicaba la canción así como otras que Naoki me enseñaba, a esas horas no tenía mente para nada que no fuera mi guitarra, algo en mi me hacía querer sorprenderla, demostrarle a esa mujer que no era ningún niño y que podría tocar cualquier canción que me pidiera.

Tristemente paso un mes y no había señales de ella. Fue hasta un viernes, tras separarme de Hikaru – la esposa de Naoki – y su hija Momo, que atravesé el parque y por casualidad la vi. Sentada sobre el pasto, tocando su guitarra con aire ausente. Aun con un cigarro en sus labios, estos se movían cantando silenciosamente una canción.

-Así que volviste – le dije cuando estuve cerca de ella, tratando de que mi voz sonara indiferente, pero a la alegría que sentía.

-Me pediste que volviera ¿No? – me rebatió sin siquiera molestarse en levantar la vista.

La miré mal por su respuesta, pero igualmente me senté a su lado sobre el pasto fresco.

-¿Qué estas tocando? – pregunte observando sus dedos en las cuerdas.

-¿Puedes tocar Kuroi Namida pero no sabes que canción toco ahora? – preguntó con incredulidad en su voz. Al menos ya sabía como se llamaba la otra canción.

-No es mi culpa, ni siquiera se de que grupo era. – Expliqué – Cuando le comenté a papá me dijo que seguramente la aprendí de tanto que mamá la escuchaba – me encogí de hombros.

-Pensé que habías dicho que tu papá te enseño a tocarla.

-Supongo que me equivoque – dije sin darle importancia, pero ella seguía mirándome incrédula hasta que luego de unos minutos suspiro aparentemente resignada.

-Entonces si que eres un pequeño prodigio – movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con los ojos cerrados – Pero si dices que a tu mamá le gustaba Kuroi Namida también debió escuchar esta… - comenzó a tocar los acordes en la guitarra mientras las palabras de la letra salían de sus labios.

-Ahora que lo dices me suena familiar ¿Cómo se llama?

-Zero – contesto simplemente sin dejar de tocar.

-Me gusta – dije sin más mirándola fijamente, esperando que captara la indirecta.

Pareció tardar unos momentos, hasta que finalmente con una ceja alzada me preguntó:

-¿Quieres aprender a tocarla?

Mi sonrisa se ensancho y a modo de respuesta mi guitarra ya se encontraba en mis manos, en posición. Me enseño las notas y me corrigió cada pequeño error que cometía. Me tomo varios intentos y regaños, pero pronto comenzó a sonar casi como ella lo había tocado.

-Ahora solo te queda practicarla tu solo – me dijo mientras guardaba su guitarra. Después de todo mí "pronto" habían sido más de dos horas.

-¿Volverás? – Pregunte esperanzado – Es decir, no cantas mal y sería bueno aprender más canciones, tienes buen gusto – dije tratando de sonar más frío, imitando el tono con el que papá hablaba a los demás.

Ella me observo unos instantes antes de suspirar.

-Vale, pero no será mañana. Tengo trabajo ¿Sabes? – Se llevó la mano al mentón - ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos los viernes a la misma hora de hoy?

-¡Genial! – exclamé con una sonrisa que ella me devolvió.

-Bueno entonces Ren-kun, debo irme ahora – me dijo mientras se sacudía el polvo de su pantalón, pero antes de que se pudiera ir la detuve.

-Espera, tu sabes mi nombre pero yo aún no se como llamarte.

Ella pareció quedarse pensativa unos momentos y entonces pareció ocurrírsele algo, con el rostro iluminado me contesto.

-Puedes llamarme Cherry.

La miré sin ocultar mi desagrado

-¿Cherry? ¿Qué clase de nombre es Cherry? – esto provoco que me mirara mal.

-El mío, nada más y nada menos y si reaccionas de esa manera sería mejor que no volviera.

-¡No! – Exclame rápidamente – Esta bien, te llamare Cherry.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y entonces revolvió mi cabello

-¿Sabes? No puedo evitar pensar que me recuerdas a un viejo amigo…

Y con estas enigmáticas palabras se alejo de donde estamos y desapareció otra vez en la distancia.

Sacudí mi cabeza, me palmee las mejillas y me esforcé por mantener la compostura pese a lo excitado que me sentía. Volví a casa poco antes de que llegara papá tiempo que aproveche para practicar. Pensando que mi día no podía mejorar, grata fue mi sorpresa cuando papá llego con comida japonesa esta vez.

**---**

**Continuara...**

**---  
**

_Segundo capitulo listo. No se porqué siento que estoy usando este fic para redimirme con Takumi, pese a lo mucho que he leido en algunos fics, creo que en realidad es un padre ejemplar para sus chicos, incluso si no es el mejor marido ^^' Y si se preguntan de donde salió el nombre de Cherry, les dire que nuestra chica no tiene mucha imaginación... salió del mismo lugar que Blast xD Si se fijan los cigarros de Yasu son sabor cereza xP Y sí... Ren es un niño prodigio, estoy empezando a pensar que bien podría habitar en el el alma de Ren H. O.o ¿Ustedes que dicen?_


	3. Revelaciones Inesperadas

**Disclaimer**: Como siempre, ni Nana ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos son obra de Ai Yazawa-sensei y esperamos que pronto podamos disfrutar del nuevo capitulo del manga T.T

...

...

...

**Revelaciones Inesperadas**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

Había pasado otro mes desde que comenzara a reunirme con Cherry y seguía sin saber que me llevaba a volver cada vez. Escandalosa, sarcástica, impaciente y fumadora compulsiva, era la mujer más poco femenina que había conocido, no podía ser más diferente de mamá o Reira, aunque tal vez era eso lo que me agradaba de ella. Hablaba poco de si misma, pero parecía interesada cuando hablaba de mi mismo y siempre me escuchaba con una atención impresionante, como si conociera a las personas de quienes le estaba hablando. Claro que eso era imposible, no me imaginaba a Cherry tomando el té con mamá –no podía imaginar dos personas más diferentes- y tenía la impresión de que se llevaría como perros y gatos con papá.

Era martes esa tarde y cuando llegué ella ya me estaba esperando, tocando los acordes de Anarchy in the UK.

-Llegas tarde – dijo secamente cuando me vio aproximarme, sin siquiera levantar la vista de su guitarra ni dejando de tocar.

-Sí, bien… no fue culpa mía.

Debí sonar extraño, tal vez cabizbajo ya que alzó la mirada y al verme su expresión cambio notablemente. Dejo a un lado su guitarra y me preguntó:

-¿Te ocurrió algo?

Hasta el momento nunca había visto esa expresión en su rostro, había llegado a pensar que en verdad no le preocupaba nada, por eso que pareciera estarlo por mi me sorprendió y me sentí levemente azorado.

Me senté a su lado sin decir nada por unos momentos, saqué mi guitarra y me aseguré que estuviera afinada. Cherry aguardo pacientemente sin decir nada hasta que yo estuviera listo para hablar. Me sorprendió un poco.

-No es nada en realidad… Solamente que hoy vuelven mamá y mi hermana de Japón.

-¿Y no debería eso ponerte feliz? – Preguntó – Si mal no recuerdo hace meses que no la ves.

-Sí, pero viene únicamente para firmar el divorcio…

Cherry no dijo nada, pero antes de darme cuenta me había rodeado los hombros con su brazo. Pensaba que era la clase de chica que no le agradaba el contacto, pero nuevamente parecía estar equivocado. Cerré los ojos y me recargué en ella, reconfortándome un poco con su contacto. No sabía porque, pero sentía que podía confiar en ella como no lo hacía en nadie más.

*

***

*

Al final casi no practicamos en la tarde, después de aquel pequeño episodio tocamos un rato hasta que Cherry decidió que necesitaba un helado para animarme (En realidad creo que pensó primero en alcohol, hasta que recordó que me faltaban todavía bastantes años para poder tomar) de modo que cuando regresé a casa me sentía notablemente mejor.

Lo peor es que ni siquiera sabía porque había reaccionado de aquella manera, ya hace mucho que Satsu y yo veíamos venir lo del divorcio, no es como si fuera una sorpresa para nadie… Pero el pensar que en verdad ocurriría me hacia sentir mal, también porque eso significaba que mamá se mudaría definitivamente a Japón con Satsu ya no las vería casi. También esta el detalle de que mamá se iría con aquel hombre. Ni siquiera sabía porque, pero nunca me había agradado ese tal Nobu, tal vez la manera en que siempre observaba a mamá cuando se reunían… la cosa es que me daba un mal presentimiento.

En cuanto crucé el umbral de mi casa fue como si un remolino me atropellara. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de reaccionar hasta que Satsu estaba sobre mi abrazándome con fuerza.

-Sí, yo… también te extrañe Satsu-chan, pero… - decía con la voz levemente estrangulada – no puedo… respirar…

Un poco a regañadientes se separó de mi dejándome parar y entonces fue a mi madre a quien le tocó abrazarme y darme un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Has crecido mucho en este tiempo Ren-chan – dijo con esa voz cálida y dulce que recordaba y sin importar la razón por la que hubiera venido me sentí feliz de que estuviera allí.

Pasamos una tarde agradable, platicando y poniéndonos al día sobre lo que ocurría. Satsu-chan no paraba de hablar de Shinichirou-san, mencionaron algún par de cosas de Yasu-ojisan y Miu-obasan que al parecer se habían mudado a una preciosa casa a la que mamá esperaba que conociera algún día. Por un momento recordé los pocos momentos que habíamos llegado a pasar como una familia feliz y me pregunté porque no podíamos ser siempre así.

Por la noche llegó Naoki-san, con Hikaru-san y Momo-chan para la cena y mientras los adultos hablaban de viejos tiempos, Momo-chan y Satsu-chan me convencieron para que les tocara algo en la guitarra por lo que fuimos a mi habitación.

Las niñas me pedían más bien canciones pop de idols, aunque una que otra de papá. Cuando me dijeron que escogiera yo una decidí que sería buena idea lucirme y tocar una de las canciones que había aprendido con Cherry. Las notas fluían con gracia mientras me dejaba llegar por la música y sin darme cuenta Satsu-chan había comenzado a cantar. Cuando la canción finalizó la miré de hito en hito.

-¿Cómo es que conoces esa canción? – le pregunté sorprendido, pero ella me devolvió una mirada todavía más sorprendida.

-¿Y como esperas que no la conozca? Si esa canción es de los Black Stones, ya sabes, el grupo favorito de mamá al que pertenecían Yasu-ojisan, Nobu-san y Shin-kun.

Esta revelación fue como un rayo atravesándome. ¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta antes? Y de pronto, me dí cuenta quién era Cherry en realidad.

-Por eso me parecía tan familiar… - susurré más para mi mismo que para las niñas. - ¡Ahora vuelvo! – exclamé de pronto parándome y corriendo en dirección al comedor. ¡Mamá se podría tan feliz si se lo decía!

Sin embargo, estaba a punto de entrar cuando las palabras de Naoki-san me dejaron completamente frío.

-Pero tienes que admitir que cada día se parece más y más a Nobuo…

Seguido de este oí como una silla caía al piso de manera violenta y la fría voz de mi papá decir:

-¡No te atrevas a volver a insinuar siquiera que Ren no es hijo mío!

-Takumi, tranquilízate… - escuche la voz de mi mamá, pero todo se había vuelto borroso y confuso de pronto.

-Sí papá no es mi papá… ¿Entonces quién lo es? – me escuche decir de pronto y todos se volvieron a verme, sorprendidos de que me encontrara ahí.

-Ren-chan… - susurró mi mamá, mientras que papá a grandes zancadas se acercó a mi y se agachó a mi lado.

-No hagas caso a las idioteces de Naoki, tú eres mi hijo.

Pero había algo en las miradas de todos que me hizo comprender que no era así. Y entonces, al ver a mamá me acordé de Nobuo-san y entonces… todo tuvo sentido.

Sentí como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, me sentía confuso e indignado cuando me separé violentamente de papá y salí corriendo fuera de la casa. Ignoré los gritos y llamados de todos y solo me dediqué en alejarme de ahí. Use varios atajos que conocía para evitar que me siguieran, mientras que mi cabeza seguía dando vueltas y vueltas.

Papá no era mi papá… No era mi papá… Mi padre era el novio de mamá… Nobuo-san… No… no podía ser… Pero en el fondo sabía que era cierto. Desde pequeño siempre había notado lo diferente que era de papá y cuanto me parecía al otro hombre… Por eso no me agradaba, por eso era que siempre intentaba actuar como papá… Con la esperanza de que nadie se diera cuenta, para que me dijeran cuanto me parecía a el… Por eso me hacía tan feliz cuando me llamaba su hijo, cuando me decía lo orgulloso que estaba de mí…

Pero al final…

Todo, absolutamente todo…

Era una Mentira…

Una mentira…

...

...

...

* * *

Al fin capitulo nuevo, finalmente a Ren-kun le cayó el veinte que Takumi no es su papá de verdad O.o Sí se preguntan como es esto posible, descubrí tras arduas investigaciones que es posible que una mujer produzca dos ovulos en lugar de uno, de forma que pueden ser fecundados por la esperma de dos hombres diferentes O.o Awesome, no?

Y wenu, muchas grax a Koko, Asrasel, Nambelle, Mirtiangis y La Roku por sus reviews, así como a todos los que tambien me dejaron en Winter Sleep. Sigó sin que me convenza de pareja romantica, pero lo cierto es que chibiRen y Nana terminaran siendo bastante unidos. El encuentro con Haci esta próximo así que estense atentos y sip, aquí es donde voy a explicar como es que Nana apareció al final de Winter Sleep xD. La verdad si me gustaría hacerlos un poquito más largos los capis, pero con la uni se me hace imposible y si así me tarde en actualizar... ¡Imaginen que fueran más largos! O.o

Anyway, las veré el prox capi, besos a todos!!!


End file.
